Hero
by PeaceLoveAndCheese
Summary: One-shot. Set around the last book of the Heroes of Olympus series. Character death, sadness, you have been warned. First fic, read and review!


A RANDOM PERCY DEATH SCENE (I THINK) OH, YEAH, ROCKIN' CAPS LOCK!

HEY, ALL! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS IN BOLD **BUT I WILL, CAUSE IT'S AWESOME! BUT I LOVE TO ROCK DIS CAPS LOCK, SO I WILL TOO, AT LEAST FOR NOW! THIS IS MY FIRST POSTED FIC, AND I LOVE THIS. I ALMOST STARTED CRYING WHILE WRITING IT. IT'S NOT THE BEST, I USED SOME WORDS TO OFTEN, BUT HEY. I WROTE IN IN LIKE FIVE MINUTES. AND IT'S ROUGH AND PERFECT. SO ENJOY!**

Annabeth watched him fall.

They were fighting, outnumbered almost ten to one. The Roman's had helped out and made this one a lot easier than the Second Titan War, but everyone was still feeling desperate. They couldn't hold out a lot longer, and the giants were still here. They needed help from the gods or they couldn't hope to win.

Annabeth drew her knife from the monster she had just slain, and, getting a momentary reprieve from battle, she blew her hair out of her eyes and looked around.

Her friends were fighting furiously. She saw Hazel summoning rocks and jewels to pelt the monsters with. Frank was appearing everywhere, sometimes a lion, sometimes a weasel, but most often an elephant. He enjoyed making elephants.

Piper was charmspeaking every monster she came across. They'd look at her in wonder as she smiled, blew them a kiss and then blew them up.

Leo, of course, was running around on fire, like a maniac. Every so often, he'd light a hammer or other small hard object that he pulled from his toolbelt on fire and hurl it at a monster that he couldn't just attack bare-handed.

Reyna was swooping in on her pegasus, killing monsters left and right. Even Octavian was grudgingly doing his part, slaying stuffed toys and monsters at the same time.

But the most impressive duo had to be Jason and Percy. Both of them were clad in golden armor. They looked almost identical, except for the pair of electrifying blue eyes that shone out of one helmet and the sea green eyes that blazed out of the other.

They both fought furiously, slashing and stabbing, using combinations of Greek and Roman techniques. The two greatest heroes, fighting together. They radiated so much power and most monsters fled from the mere presence of them.

Annabeth didn't really blame them. There were times, when Percy came in from battle, exhausted, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, that his eyes shone with such fury and strength and hardness that Annabeth wanted to hide from him. But that scary shine soon went out of his face and those green orbs took on a look of pain and grief, masked with encouragement and false happiness. And that sometimes hurt her even more.

Annabeth watched them fight now. They were attacking a cyclops. She winced. She knew Percy had never been really comfortable with fighting cyclops or hellhounds. They reminded him too much of his family.

Everything was going smoothly. The pair was getting the cyclops all confused, one on either side, striking hard. And, then she watched in horror, as everything went wrong.

The cyclops figured out what they were doing. He swept one of the golden clad figures to the ground and turned towards the other, raising his sword to strike. The figure tried to run, but Annabeth saw that he wouldn't be able to make it.

She wanted to call out, wanted to run and help, but suddenly, as the cyclops brought his sword down, the other golden person appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of the other.

She screamed as the sword sank into his side.

The figure screamed too.

Everyone turned at that sound, two screams, both filled with pain and fear. It was like a wave washed over everything, silencing the sounds of battle. Everyone stood frozen, by something almost as powerful as charmspeak.

Piper screamed too, and that did it. All of the monsters turned and fled. A mass of them, running away. Demigods cheered and threw their weapons in the air, not sure exactly of what had happened.

But some knew.

Annabeth was running. It had to be Jason. Percy was invincible.

Piper was running. It couldn't be Jason. It just couldn't.

Leo was running. Had his best friend gotten himself killed?

Hazel was running. Was that Percy? Had his fatal flaw gotten him?

Frank was running. Was that Percy? Had his choice finally come and actually killed him?

Reyna was running. It couldn't be either of them. But it was one of them. She didn't want to think about which one.

Octavian was running. If it was Percy, he wanted to see him die. If it was Jason, he wouldn't mind seeing him die too.

Grover was running. He had gotten Percy this far. He couldn't be dead, or dying. But Grover felt it. He knew, even without seeing.

Thalia was running. Either her brother or one of her friends had taken a sword for the other. She didn't care that she was a Hunter. She needed to be there.

The other demigod was kneeling, checking the life signs of the other. His shoulders trembled.

The rest met in the middle, out of breath. Half of them were crying, some of them were close, one was holding his breath to see who it was.

Electric blue eyes shone out of the helmet. They swam with tears. The person inside straightened up.

"I... I..." Jason couldn't talk, seeing the other figure lying on the ground, the sword that was meant for him in the other's side.

"No!" Annabeth fell to the ground, grasping the fallen hero's hand. He squeezed back, weakly.

"Annabeth..." The green eyes weren't shining anymore.

"No, Percy, no. Come on, stay with us. You're going to live. We'll get nectar, ambrosia..." she trailed off. He was shaking his head.

"No... it's... it's the way... it's supposed... to be," he finished, and coughed.

"What are you talking about? No, our whole lives are coming! You can't... I mean..."

"The prophecy..." Percy swallowed. It was getting harder for him to talk. "_An oath... to keep with a final... breath."_

"What are you talking about? You didn't make any oath. You didn't... did you?"

Instead of answering, Percy looked up at the Roman augur. "I kept my promise."

The augur looked stunned. He wasn't enjoying this now. "I'll... I'll go get help." He dashed off.

Annabeth looked back at her boyfriend. "What about your Curse? You didn't get stabbed in the back."

Percy's eyes were becoming unfocused. "Curse... gone... when I entered... Rome." He looked up at the satyr, who was sniffling wiping away tears. "Grover... not your fault... dissolve the link."

He looked stunned. "What? But... no. I won't. If you die, I die too."

"No... Grover... please."

The satyr shook his head stubbornly. Percy sighed, then his eyes shut. Sweat trickled down his face, contorted with pain. He cried out and then went limp.

Grover staggered back. "He... he dissolved it. He dissolved the link."

Everyone was crying now.

"Percy! Percy, wake up!" Annabeth screamed.

He coughed. His eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth..."

"I'm right here."

"Thalia... Frank... Hazel?"

"We're all here, Perce," Frank said, the only one of the other three who wasn't completely unresponsive with sobs.

"Jason?"

The question was so unexpected, everyone turned to look at the blue- eyed demigod.

"I'm here," Jason said, his voice cracking.

"Good." Percy's eyes were dimming even more. "Thalia... I'm sorry... for all the times we fought."

She nodded, smiling through her tears.

"Frank... Hazel... best new quest members and friends... I could... ask for."

They smiled too.

"Grover... Luke... was right. You are the bravest... satyr... ever... and my... best... friend."

Grover knelt by his best friend and held his other hand.

"Jason."

The word was strong and the son of Jupiter knelt by the other's limp form.

"Yeah?"

"It's... not... your fault. I wouldn't... have made... any other choice."

The son of Jupiter nodded, biting his lip to fight the tears.

"Piper... Leo... take care of him. You guys did great."

The two nodded, and looked at their friend, who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Annabeth."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Percy?"

"I... love... you."

"I love you too."

The son of Poseidon smiled. He looked up to the sky.

"It was... never my favorite..."

"I know."

"I can't see... the ocean."

"You don't need to." She touched his chest. "It's inside of you."

He looked up at her, his beautiful green eyes dull and lifeless. "Tell my mom I'm sorry. Tell... Tyson... he was always... my brother." He was slipping. "Tell my friends they did great. Tell Annabeth... I'm sorry."

"Percy, I'm right here." He didn't recognize her?

"Tell her... I love her."

The life slipped from the hero's eyes. He breathed one last thing.

"Love... you..."

And he was gone.

** REVIEW! ALL FLAMES BELONG TO LEO!**

** ~PEACELOVEANDCHEESE OUT!**


End file.
